Behind the Scenes: YuYu Hakusho Hell
by Lost Demon Kunoichi
Summary: Kurama is insane, Hiei is always hyper, Kuwabara has a fanclub led by Botan, Yusuke's a pirate, Keiko is a hooker, and Koenma is acting like an actual baby! What the heck is going on!


Tobari-chan: I'm making a series of behind the scenes hell. Huzzah!

Manda-chan: Um... Sorry to all the fans who like serious stuff. This is just for fun.

Tobari-chan: Bwahahahaha! Ahem... I do own Yu Yu Hakusho. -Suddenly shot by creator of YYH- Okay, okay! Fine, I don't own! -Sniffle- Manda-chaaaaan. Please take me to the doctor!

Manda-chan: ... -Makes herself scarce.-

Tobari-chan: Traitor!

* * *

"Aaaaaaaand Cut!" The director turned off the camera, "We'll be filming again in an hour, Don't be late or you're fired!" At that, the crew jumped off the scene, leaving the director all alone.

A fake tree fell in the background, and the director sighed. "Damn. Now I have to draw another one!"

* * *

Kurama sat in his room, rocking back and foward on his bare bed (Meaning it had no blankets/sheets). "There's a voice in my head!" He cried, burying his face in his hands. "Why won't it go away? Why!"

_'Jeeze, Suichii, It's just me!'_ Youko said inside of Kurama's head. Kurama screamed.

"There it is again!" This time he wailed, thrusting his hands and face to the ceiling, "WHY DO YOU HATE ME KAMI!"

_'SHUT THE HELL UP!'_ Youko screamed, mentally smacking Kurama upside the head. Kurama started sobbing again, saying, "It's hurting me! It's hurting me!" And then he just started rocking back and forward again again, saying that line over and over again, until someone knocked on the door and let themselves in his room.

"Kurama, are you okay?" Botan said as she patted his back. Kurama looked up at her with big eyes.

"I hear a voice in my head!" He whispered, "And it's not mine!"

"Eh heh heh..." She laughed nervously, and started backing away from Kurama. "Um..." Botan reached for the door handle. "Well, Um, I have to go interview some girls who want to join the KFC." (Kuwabara Fan Club)

Kurama blinked, forgetting about the voice for the moment. "Kentucky Fried Chicken?"

Botan turned the handle slowly. "...Um... No thanks." She smiled, "I'm only in love with Kuwabara!" She sighed dreamily and flounced out the door, slamming it behind her.

_'Kuwabara? Who the hell could love that oaf?'_ Youko pondered.

Kurama screamed again. "The voice is back!"

* * *

Kuwabara slammed the closet door shut behind him, "Whew! They'll never find me in here!" He wiped some sweat off of his forehead.

"Quick! I think I saw him go this way!" He heard a random girl shout from the other side of the closet door. _'Uh oh..'_ He thought. There was a stampeding sound, and then all went quiet.

"I think its safe to get out now..." He whispered to himself, before turning the door handle and poking his head out. Suddenly there was millions of girlly shrieks, and the door was wrenched open before thousands of girls threw themselves upon him, clipping hair and clothing off of his body.

"I got a toenail!"

"I got an eyelash!"

"I got a piece of his underwear!"

After that last statement, everyone froze. Suddenly they all jumped upon the girl who said they had his underwear, fighting over the teddybear dotted fabric. With no girls to cover his now naked ( A/N: Albiet ugly) form, he screamed, before bolting to his dressing room, covering a certain really small male appendage.

* * *

Hiei cackled evilly and chomped on a chocolate-chip cookie as he watched Kuwabara run. "Mwahaha! I'll just show those idiot fan girls where his room is! Bwahahah!" He spoke in a really really fast voice. ( A/N: Like that one redhaired dude from S-CRY-ed... ).

"But first..."

Hiei slowly slunk towards the snack table, where there was a guard on duty to protect the precious sugary food from the short demon. "Mwahaha! They can never catch me!"

As soon as the guard looked away, Hiei tackled him and bound his legs and arms together ( A/N: Like in those rodeos where they catch calfs and tie 'em up. Don't ask why I know that...) Before the guard could scream, Hiei pushed a dirty smelly sock in the poor man's mouth and stuffed him into a nearby closet. "Bwahahaha!"

And then Hiei hugged the object of his affections, a coffee mug. Quickly ( A/N: On an insane sugar high), he poured the mug full of coffee, and poured cups and cups of sugar into the brown stuff, followed by a whole carton of creamer.

"MWAHAHAHAHA! YOU CAN'T STOP ME NOW!" He screamed as he chugged the whole thing in two seconds.

* * *

Will Kurama ever stop being scared of Youko? Will Kuwabara be saved from evil fangirls and get his teddybear undies back? Will Yusuke ever show up? Will Hiei take over the world in an insane sugar high? Does this sound like a Dragon Ball Z ending? Tune in next time on the next chapter of YuYu Hell! 


End file.
